The Game
by Lightningpanda
Summary: 20 World's Most Wanted Assassins take part in a game. A game were only one stands and wins 20 million dollars. All must complete this task in 1 week. Entertainment for the yakuza and most dangerous wealthy people. What if a Gray Fullbuster accidentally gets dragged into this Death Game? Lucky for him, an Assassin is helping him survive; who also happens to be- Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, before you guys say anything! I've been thinking about this story as a way to say sorry for not updating _The One: A Fairy Game_. Since you've all read, I lost my notes and hope this story will satisfy you. :)**

**This story will revolve on multiple POV's. Not just the main characters. :D**

**Quick warning! Rating may change.**

* * *

**Summary:**

20 World's Most Wanted Assassins take part in a game. A game were only one stands and wins 20 million dollars. All must complete this task in 1 week. Entertainment for the yakuza and most dangerous wealthy people. What if a Gray Fullbuster accidentally gets dragged into this Death Game? Lucky for him, an Assassin is helping him survive; who also happens to be his classmate, Lucy Heartfilia. *Story inspired by a movie called The Tournament.*

* * *

**Prologue: Second Start.**

NORMAL POV:

A large fancy white yacht rocked to the sides near the dock as the wind continued to play gently with the waves; distorting the images of the moon reflecting in its waters. The stars and clouds hidden from the sky as if making its mere presence can scar the beauty of the moon itself.

Men in dark suits circled and watched for any intruder daring to enter the yacht as their AK-49 rifle gun was slung with a strap in front of them; their hands resting on the weapon. Their eyes never stopping their scan as they stopped momentarily in a spot before cycling and taking turns- shifts- with the others in patrol.

Two men were standing at the entrance yet outside of the yacht's dock. These men didn't carry any visible weapon in their dark suits as they stood proud and tall; their eyes scanning behind those dark glasses as they are required to do on daily basis. Their weapons, hidden inside their coats with a single bug on the hem of their right wrist coat. A way to communicate.

While they patrolled and carried on with their duties, a large group of different wealthy people from different countries sat patiently in soft comfortable leather chairs. All of them placed around a large oval-shape glass table with a single screen in front. Three people sitting at the far corner with computers and machines. Servants, all young women, dressed in tight short black dresses that hug their bodies; to show the curves and long beautiful legs. Attending the guests of a single man who continued to fix himself up in his chambers.

This man has greyish-white hair with dark violet eyes that can be mistaken as charcoal. His built wasn't manly nor wasn't fragile. He was an average built with no visible hints of scars and tainted flawless skin. His attire consisted of a black long-sleeve turtle neck shirt, black and white striped coat buttoned with one button, black dress pants, and black shiny polished shoes with dark grey glasses set on his face; fixing his hair as if making sure not a single string of hair to pop from its place; combing his hair back until he finally gave a satisfied smirk.

Checking himself in the mirror one more time before placing the rolex watch on his left wrist and two golden rings on his index and middle finger on his right hand.

"Perfect." He nodded approvingly.

Opening the door and his servant closing it behind him, he made his way towards the lobby where his special guests were waiting for him. Waiting to start the show of a life-time.

When he entered the dark lobby, he snapped his fingers towards five servants; indicating a hidden message as they nodded and rushed off. His guests turned to him. Looking at him with curiosity and respect.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," He stopped in front of the table as the screen stood behind him. All attention shifted towards him, waiting for him to continue. "Tonight, we will have another show. A show better than four years ago and with _much_ more higher stakes than the previous." He grinned excitedly at them.

Those that were new, stared at him in confusion. While those that knew him of his first "show", stared at him in excitement.

"Now, those that are new, I will brief quickly on the previous show." He grinned at them before becoming serious. "Last show, as we all know, was a group of 6 Assassins to fight against each other under 4 hours. The winner determines the best out of them all with a prize of 1 million dollars."

"My name is Rustyrose, by the way. In case you are wondering." He slurred his words at the end that cause some few chuckles while others remained stoic. "This year, we will gather _all_ top," This made some shift in their seats; interested in what he's going to say. "20 Assassins of the _whole_ world, to compete against each other in under one week to come as number one and win a total of 20 Million dollars." He snapped his fingers as the five servants that disappeared, appeared with silver suit cases opened; revealing money stashed inside.

"And all twenty accepted to join." He pointed the screen behind him without looking back as the screen came to life. A set of twenty with ranks and code names of their proper Assassin identity; only hidden and kept in mystery. "All twenty will take part in the game in three hours."

A cough was heard as Rustyrose looked at a certain man with blue hair spiked to the front messy yet was well dressed as the rest of his guests. "Problem?"

"None." The man known as Bora of Prominence; a man who does human and drug trafficking for a living. "Just curious over something." He assured the host as he scanned the screen with the ranks still placed.

"Please do tell. I always want to know what my guests want and do tend to please them." He smiled nicely as Bora slightly smirked, nodding his head.

"_H_ow exactly do we know who is who and if they're _that_ loyal to obey the rules?"

Rustyrose chuckled that made Bora nearly glare at him, but kept himself composed. "You are obviously new here?" It was a statement, but Bora took it as a question.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Bora confirmed.

"Well, let me brief how this works _along_," He stretched the word _along_ as he looked around him before setting his gaze on Bora. "with the new rules." Excited members nearly grinned others yelled in happiness. "Settle down, now. The Game hasn't started yet." He gave his guest a knowing look as they waited for him to continue.

"Last Game was, like I said, six Assassins to fight amongst themselves while we watched over them in cameras; directed and hacked by satellite." He pointed to the three people sitting at the far corner. Surrounded by machines and computers. "My best hackers." He smiled as he got some applause from the three hackers.

"This years Game will be different... Well, slightly." He shrugged. "We will still watch our fellow Assassins movements by hacking into multiple cameras produced and directed by satellite. However, we have come up with a new technology," He paused as the others waited. "Nano-Chip. A small looking pill specialize to track and know where they are, and if they're alive or dead."

_A startling pain coursed her nervous for a brief second. Fading away as it appeared. Un-biting her lower lip slowly as her eyelids slowly opened, revealing ash-crimson eyes. Those eyes slowly lowered to scan her right arm; no scar, no blood, no wounds... Nor a bruise. Her left hand stroked the place were the pain erupted for a moment, softly... Until her eyes narrowed when she saw the chip inside her flesh blink a vivid yellow before disappearing._

An elegant elderly woman rose her hand half-way.

"Yes?" Rustyrose nodded towards her direction.

"What if they take it out?"

"Oh, no, my dear." He chuckled. "They won't be able to take it out without consequences." He grinned excitedly that caused others become very curious about what he was implying. "Besides! The chip will be placed in random areas."

"Like?" Somebody else questioned that Rustyrose couldn't identify.

"Well, one Assassin will have it on their neck while the other it's on their abdomen... Random I'll say. To make it impossible to take out."

"But that is not only its feature it carries."

_Her phone, an iPhone5 with a Domo case in sparkly gems with a Hello Kitty hanging to the side of her phone; acting like a key chain, being handed back to her as the woman from The Game administration briefed her the details on how the chip works._

_She scanned her phone as she stared at the suppose map with a countdown in front. Marking the time when The Game will begin. Something inside her throbbed painfully as if warning her, this is a bad idea. She looked up slightly to see the woman dressed as a nurse, began to put away all her equipment along with those weird cables and odd gun thing that pierced her skin- or supposedly- to plant the chip in her flesh._

_She followed her instinct. She had to ask something._

"So, you're saying, they'll be able to track each other?" Bora asked.

"Yes, but it won't be accurate." A clock suddenly appeared on the screen as it countdown multiple numbers quickly; alarming most of his guests as they stood up from their seats. "Please calm down." Rustyrose assured them as some relaxed while others remained tense. "The countdown states we have now," He glances behind him. "Oh! We have two hours and thirteen minutes before the game commences. Bets are allowed and please do get comfy. You'll be here for a week after all."

At this, a few gave him dry laughs while the majority that were still standing up sat back in their seats as Rustyrose sat in one empty seat.

_Her eyes widen as her heart began to hammer inside her chest._

_Fear._

_It was something she thought she left in her old life. _

_How wrong she was._

_ She wanted out. She didn't want to fight _Him_. Even if they became the last two standing, she wouldn't stand a chance. She wanted out! And the worst part, it was too late to get out._

"Might as well make myself comfy, after all, Mystogan will participate in this beautiful Game." Rustyrose grinned as he leaned back on the chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

* * *

**That's the lame prologue.**

**Enjoy the next chapter that will come. :) lol**

**In this story, I'll need only four OC's because I find some characters not suitable to enter this game... Like Evergreen. lol xD And... I just can't think of anybody suitable enough to enter. :( But the plot is written out!^^**

**What I'll need:**

**Name, Gender, Age, Code Name, Appearance, Personality, Occupancy, Weapons, and Skills. You can add a History to your OC if you like. **

**The ranking system, I'll PM you and let you pick what is available. :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 is up.^^**

**Enjoy. :D**

**[EDITED: 02/09/14 5:58 P.M.]**

* * *

**Victim 1: Gray.**

NORMAL POV:

The clock continued to tick the time away as hurried pencils jabbing and humming on paper while the students rapidly tried to beat time. One pair of dark eyes scanned the class and at each of his students. Making sure none decide to cheat or do group cheat for he will give an automatic fail to their tests.

His hands that were once resting on his sides as he slightly pushed weight on his arms, were now crossed in front of him. Leaning on his wooden desk piled neatly with papers of various kinds as his students continued to jot away; and the time, never-ending its cycle.

"One minute." He called out that made the pencils jot down even faster than before. A few groans and some gasps. Others, paused. As if stuck on a question and the only thing that was able to move, was their legs.

Gray Fullbuster sat at the back of the class as his legs shook, hands becoming sweaty, mind rampaging for a hidden item inside, and his eyes glaring at the last question.

"Thirty seconds." Professor Lahar called again making Gray nearly breaking his mechanical pencil as his nervous took over him. Anger rising in his chest for forgetting the answer to the question as his legs shook faster; leaning forward as he continued to glare.

"Times up. Pass your papers to the front." Professor Lahar ordered as he walked to the first row to pick up the papers his student was giving. Gray nearly wanted to rip the test into pieces until Natsu, his desk buddy who sits in front of him, grabbed his paper and passed it to the front before Gray could write a random answer.

Scowling and making a mental note to make Natsu pay for what he's done.

"Alright," Professor Lahar placed all the papers on his desk before neatly stacking them and turning to his students as he leaned on his desk yet again. "How was the test?"

His response was multiple groans and complains.

He chuckled as he glanced at the clock placed at the back of the class. "We still have ten minutes before you leave. So, lets use that time to review what we know about Physics." Another multiple groans occurred in the class as Gray slammed his head down on the desk; a small throb of pain vibrated on the center of his forehead; paying no attention to it.

"What is an example for compound machines?" He asked the class as everyone stared at him, except for one person.

Lucy Heartfilia. Who rose her arm high in the air and waited patiently to be called on. Professor Lahar nodded towards her in which she dropped her arm and stood from her seat.

"A compound machine," Hearing Lucy talking, Gray rose his head from the table to look at her talk. "Is a device that is made up of two or more simple machines. They can perform more complex works than the simple machines and have better mechanical ad-"

"Forgive me, Ms. Heartfilia," Professor Lahar cut her off that made Lucy stand straight; her mind pooling in confusion. "But I asked for an _example_ not the definition." He emphasized the word example as Lucy's fanboys scowled for interrupting her 'marvelous' speech.

She nodded, then, "An example for compound machine could be a bicycle."

"Very good." Lucy smiled to herself and sat back down, scooting her chair in.

Lucy is a very beautiful girl with a good reputation and honor student. She is a role-model for every girl and a dream-girl for every boy out there. Her beautiful golden hair reaching to her mid back loosely, her flawless pale porcelain skin, an hour-glass figure, long slender legs, beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, and her large bust.

She is beautiful, but Gray feels like she is forcing herself to be someone rather than being herself. Many will see just a face, but he sees her smiles never reaches her eyes all the way. It was as if she was trying to distant herself or afraid to make a bond.

"Next question, who can tell me what is the most recognizable model that was used on how the universe begun?" Gray scowled at that question as Lahar saw it.

"Gray, do you know the answer?"

Gray blinked at the sudden attention directed to him. Getting up from his seat slowly as he stared at the Professor... waiting patiently.

"Um..." Gray licked his lips then looked towards Gajeel, asking for help as he snickered along with Natsu. _They will pay!_ He thought. "I... Um, uh," He shifted as the stares of multiple people bore onto his sole presence.

_How do I answer this when this is the question I had trouble answering!?_ His mind screamed.

"Uh..." _Why can't I say something more intelligent?_ Lucy, to his rescue, rose her hand up.

"Do you know the answer, Gray?" Professor Lahar asked as Gray began to think this guy is doing all of this on purpose.

"No, sir." Gray said as he cleared his throat.

"Then say that instead of making a fool out of yourself."

"Yes, sir." He nodded meekly as he sat down and throwing a glare at Natsu and Gajeel that were holding in their chuckles.

"Yes, Ms. Heartfilia?" Professor Lahar asked again as Lucy stood up once again.

"The Big Bang model."

_So that was the answer!_ Gray mentally groaned.

"Correct." He nodded, pleased that his favorite student knew her stuff. The bell rang making the students automatically get up, gather their things and leave the class as the Professor was left sighing. Also, making his way out the door as he disappeared with the crowd of students.

Gray sighed, his raven locks falling forwards as he leaned on his desk before gathering everything and leave for work.

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu ran to Lucy who turned to look at him with a smile. "Want to go to karaoke? Gajeel works there and Lisanna and crew want us to surprise him." He whispered the last words to her as she giggled.

"Sure, as long as work doesn't call me." She smiled brightly.

"What? Why does everyone have jobs? Even Gray has a job!" Natsu groaned as Lucy giggled at his antics, only for it to pause when Gray bunk Natsu's head with his backpack. Sending him sprawling on the floor. "That's for being an ass." He said, putting on his backpack on as Lucy smiled awkwardly at the duo.

"Hey, Lucy." Gray greeted as Lucy returned the gesture before leaving class... Or tried to.

"What the hell was that!?" Natsu got back up, his pink hair looking like flames as he glared at Gray who glared back.

"Hold up! If you're gonna fight, I want in." Gajeel came up to the bickering boys with a grin.

Lucy sighed and was about to stop the three when her phone rang a tune that caused the boys to look at her and her to stiffen. Rummaging inside her white leather backpack, she pulled out a pink case iPhone 5S as her eyes widen only by a millimeter to then shift into a serious gaze.

"Don't tell me plans have been cancelled?" Natsu asked pleadingly as Lucy smiled at him sadly.

"Seems my boss wants me to fill in someone." She sighed as her hand unconsciously went to her right lower abdomen; stroking it.

"Got stomach problems?" Gajeel observed as he was willing to give her some medicine that Levy forced him to take with him at all times.

"Well, I have to go." Gray began to walk away from his friends as he glanced at his clock. "I need to get to my job. Later." He waved before leaving them in class as Natsu pouted at Lucy.

"No, I don't." Lucy frowned then sighed as she stared at her phone. "Sorry, Natsu." Natsu looked he was about to plead till Lucy rose a hand up to stop him. "I have work... Maybe next time, ne?" She smiled at him as he brighten up. "See you Gajeel! Natsu!" She took off with her books and backpack as Gajeel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ugh... Don't want to go to work today."

**- TIME SKIP -**

Gray was dressed in a nice tuxedo with a red bow as his hair was combed back messy; earning him some few strands of raven locks overlapping his forehead. He was currently cleaning the floor after he finished cleaning the tables.

Yajima, a short elderly man dressed as a chef- also known as his boss- came up to him as Gray was oblivious of his surroundings. When he turned, he nearly jumped to see his boss staring at him and holding a green wrapped present with a red and gold bow sitting on top and a plastic bag filled with something unknown. He paused, eyeing the present curiously before looking at his boss half-open slit eyes.

"You can go home now. I can take care of the rest." He said as he handed him the bag and present. Gray placed the mop to the side of a table before accepting the present and bag. "In the bag is some food for you and your family. The present is a bonus for your hard work."

He blinked as he stared at the items before nodding and placing the present inside his pocket. "Thank you, jii-chan."

His boss, not having the energy to smack his worker in the head, sighed. "Now out. I need to close my shop."

"Yes." Gray nodded as he made his way towards the locker room at the back of basement of the restaurant. Changing quickly out of his tuxedo and into his dark green cargo jeans, light grey long sleeve under shirt, and a red shirt with graphic designs of Marvel comics. Putting on his black coat, zipping it up before removing the hair pins as he shook his head as his hair reverted back to its original hair style.

Grabbing his backpack and placing the plastic bag inside his backpack as he pulled the present from his dress pants and placing it inside his coat's pocket. Closing his locker as he exited the back door before locking it, like always, and grabbing his bike that was hidden behind the trash can. Climbed on it, then began to paddle as the wheels began to cut through the snow; forming a straight dark line.

_Her red hair seemed to be in flames as she ran and ran. Getting tired of running from an unknown opponent that seemed to flash a dark red as the dot vibrated each time it moved and rang. She glanced at her phone and saw her opponent was five blocks away from her._

_The only question that rings inside her head is _who_ is her opponent?_

_She was partly screwed because the ring of announcing The Game has started, caught her off guard when she was in dance class. Thus, she ran out of there to go home, prepare and arm herself with the weapons needed. However, fate was not in her favor when she was eight blocks away from home, did her phone flashed. An opponent was near her. An assassin._

_And that assassin has chased her for a while now._

_She looked ridiculous. Pushing people away and to the side as her mind continuous scanned for a solution or a way out. She thought of entering in one of the shops and steal a couple of things to defend herself with. But thought against it._

_Cursing, she turned a sharp left and saw a dead-end was in front of her. A large fence separating both sides; making her unable to reach the other side._

_She smirked as she picked up speed and steadily with elegance, she took two steps as in each step she pushed herself up and jumped to the other side on her heels before sprinting off into the alley. While she ran, she glanced at her phone to see her opponent taking a left and ran three streets down before turning right._

_She cursed again as she saw a door slightly open from a building as few people walked by. Running towards the door and closing it behind her, locking it, she turned around to come face-to-face with nuns and a priest eating dinner in a large grand table._

Gray parked his bike on a nearby tree of the church. Pulling out a chain as he tied his bike to the tree and locking it, so that no one will steal his bike. He stood up, to only stare at the sky as it began to pour small white fluff. The skies dark and the clouds heavy with snow.

He continued to stay like that as he closed his eyes. Absorbing the feel of the cold fluff melting once it made contact with his warm skin. Feeling its drops like rain, only slower. The air cold and caressing his skin as he enjoyed the chill on his spine. He opened them again as he saw his breath leave small white puffs in its wake; vanishing slowly yet quickly with the cold air.

He breathed again, enjoying the sight till a painful memory entered his head. Tearing the image from his sight, he stared at the white snow as he calmed himself.

_She was scared._

_She knows her opponent is inside this church._

_But just like that lady said, it won't be accurate_ where_ your opponent is._

_She sat hidden inside a chapel as she brought the knife to her arm, cutting it and making sure she muffled her painful scream with her sweater; biting down hard as she watched red jewels pouring out and coloring the carpet_. _Once she was satisfied with the wound and its depth, she dug her fingers in._

_Trying to find that curse thing._

_While she did this, her opponent finally managed to get inside the church's back door. Greeted by a priest as she returned the gesture and left the place. Scanning for her opponent. Numerous hallways to choose._

_She chose left. When she chose left, her phone vibrated again as she stopped; pulling out her phone and smirked._

_Her target's identity has been revealed._

Gray was finally make his way towards the steps of the church; charted with snow as his foot prints made a trail before the fresh snow-covered it up. His hand reached out to pull open the door to only pause.

Something inside him told him to walk away from these doors.

He frowned.

Either he was going paranoid or he's that tired, he shook his head as he rubbed his hand. Sighing, he pulled the large wooden door to only reveal a red-head with red eyes. Before Gray could continue analyzing her or step aside, she nearly pounced him by forcing something inside his mouth.

His tongue touching the thing, but tasting something metallic and copper-ish. He wasn't able to do anything when she pulled his head back as her other hand kept a firm grip in his mouth. Forcing him to swallow whatever she put inside him.

When she let him go, she left running into the streets as Gray fell on his knees coughing. Blinking back tears from the lack of oxygen until he saw two drops of red on the snow. Then something fell from his face that felt like water... Only this water is red.

His hand instinctively reached his face as he wiped off red substance on his fingers. Smelling it, a sheer cold of fear ran through him as he recalled a memory and the taste left in his mouth.

_This is blood. _He thought shocked.

Getting up slowly and looking up as he saw Lucy standing confused and shock in front of him as she kept glancing from her phone then to him. And back again.

Before anything could happen, a beep was heard.

A beep that reeled Gray's mind into a halt.

A beep that continued to vibrate inside Gray.

A beep that made his heart pound as his eyes widen.

He looked down as he hurriedly threw off his backpack, his coat and rolled up his shirt and under shirt to see a red light blinking inside him. Panic and fear washed him as he tried to claw his stomach open to get rid of that thing he swallowed.

The beeping continued as his heart beated faster, sweat poured out of him as million of things ran inside him mind, and feeling the fear more powerful than he can ever imagine.

"Wha- What the fuck is this!? Get it out!" He continued to claw, leaving red markings on him.

_Get it out! Get it out!_ His mind chanting the words.

His eyes and mind alone were focused on the thing inside him. Blinking an angry red before disappearing inside him. Making him pause as tears threaten to slip out of horror.

Before he could break down, a hard shear of pain spread through his cheek. Focusing on Lucy who slapped him.

"Put your coat on, get your backpack, and follow me." She handed him his coat as his backpack laid on the floor. Refocusing her attention on her phone as she breathed a sigh of relief.

_How can she be so calm!? Did she not see that **thing** inside me!?_

His eyes were still wide and paralyzed to even move as he continued to stare at her in pure disbelief.

"Gray, put your coat on." Lucy said again as she pushed the coat to him.

_What the hell did that girl give me!? She was bleeding and I tasted it! What the hell is this!?_

His mind continued to scream as he tried, to no avail, find a solution or a proper logic to this.

"Gray-"

"Put my coat on? PUT MY COAT ON!?" Gray cut Lucy off as he screeched at her, letting his both shirts to fall down as he started fuming. "That's all you got to say!? I have... have," He began to pace around the church entrance as Lucy stared at him calmly before sighing.

"Gray, you need to calm down."

He paused.

"I have a **bomb** inside me! And you're saying to calm down!?" He barked.

She took his angry gaze head on with a stoic expression. Briefly stunning him before becoming angrier.

"It's not a bomb inside you." She said, glancing at her phone before handing it to him. "It's a chip."

He paced around the entrance again before grabbing the phone and looking at it. There it showed two dots and a map of the streets and buildings; but it didn't detail what's inside the buildings or anything. One dot was blue while the other red. Both on one place as he saw the red dot producing the identity of a peculiar person.

"Flare Corona, rank 20, code name: Red Vixen." He sarcastically muttered aloud making Lucy widen her eyes before glancing around the place and outside. "How is this suppose to tell me-" A loud vibration buzzed in his hand as he looked at the phone again to see another red dot- Lucy snatched her phone from Gray's hands as he stared at her.

_What's so important about that phone!?_

"We need to go." Lucy said as she dragged him inside the church. "Put your coat on, Gray."

"Why can't you tell me what's-"

"Put your coat and I'll try to explain _everything_ on the way." She snapped that shut Gray up. Cursing, he puts on his coat and grabs his backpack as Lucy practically dragged him out of the church with a full run sprint.

"Wait! Where are we-"

"Shut up." She growled as she continued to glance at her phone. She picked up speed and both began running a couple of streets down even when the light was still green. Miraculously, they survived without being run over. She glanced again at her phone and took a sharp right turn, pulling Gray to her side as she scanned the area they were in.

It seems she arrived in an alley way stashed both sides of large apartment complex that seems more like suites, but run down.

Gray was breathing heavily before seeing her pick pocketing a lock from a door.

Alarmed, he straighten up. "You steal!?"

Another buzz that made her work more faster as the door clicked and opened slightly with a creak. Pulling out her phone, she cursed. "Fuck! He's probably running on the rooftops!" She looked up, just in case her opponent doesn't pop out of nowhere.

Gray at this moment was so lost, confused, and terrified.

She dragged him inside, ignoring his protests. Slamming the door shut and locking it, she dragged him yet again towards many corridors and doors until finally, they reached the lobby of the apartments complex. Heading straight to the elevators, pushing the button for up, ignoring Gray's steady glare, and pushing him inside when the elevator opened.

Once inside, she pressed the third highest number. The doors closing, once satisfied on the number of floors, she paused the elevator making Gray's glare slightly faltered in confusion.

"Why did we stop?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"Explain to you everything." She said, leaning on the rail of the elevator as she stared at him before sighing. "You may want to sit down."

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged, before pausing. "How to explain..."

"_How_ to explain." He remarked sarcastically, glaring at her.

"The person that gave you that chip-"

"She forced it inside me! She popped out of nowhere and forced me to swallow it!" Gray snapped, his patience running very thin.

"Okay..." He scowled at her behavior. Made him wonder if there are two Lucy's he doesn't know of? "Well, she was my target."

Gray stared at her. "What?"

"We all carry chips inside our bodies." She pulled out her phone as it buzzed and frowned at the screen. "With those chips, we know where our targets are, but the map isn't accurate in showing where _exactly_ are they. It also shows the identity of our targets when we're at in a close range from each other's targets. Like this guy," She showed her phone to him that caused Gray to lean forward and see three dots in the map. Two red and one blue.

On the new red dot, it showed the identity of the person.

_Alzack Connell, rank 18, code name: Bullet's Kiss._

"What's with all the ranking?" Gray thought aloud.

"I'm getting there..." She sighed. "The chips isn't displayed to show, it's also displayed to see if the target's status is active or not." This caused Gray to stiffen. She licked her lips then glanced at him. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

He glared at her.

She sighed again as she rubbed her hands together. "Gray," She paused, unsure how to keep going without scaring him or freaking him out. Sensing her discomfort, but wanting to know as his patience was very thin at the moment, he snapped at her and demanded to spill it out.

"You just entered, accidentally, in The Game."

He stared at her for the longest time before laughing a dry laugh.

"The Game? What's that? Is it something like Hide and Seek?" He chuckled dryly as he looked at her. Her face serious and... Pity?

"Something like that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Gray, I-"

"Enough! Just say it!"

She was silently for a while before looking up at him in the most gravest expression that made him go stiff.

"All top twenty Assassins of the world is participating inside this game." His blood became cold. "Only one is left standing," He breathing hitched. "To claim victory of being number one," His body froze. "And win 20 million dollars as your reward." His mind stopped functioning. "This is a death game. The chip inside you is classifying you as Flare, rank 20. You are classified as an Assassin and part of the Game." He took two steps backwards as he slowly slid down in utter horror and disbelief.

"These guys will be hunting you; believing you're Flare. We were given 1 week to complete this task." Tears began to pour out as he continued to stare at her in shock. "It doesn't show how many people are out of The Game, if there is any, but," She looked at him in pity and sympathy as she saw him broken. His body shaking, fear coursing through his veins about dying in a gruesome way, and those tears never stopped pouring. "I'm not going to lie, these guys will come with full intention to kill... Both of us."

A sniffle then a hoarse cry.

Lucy let him take his time as he looked down at his hands, crying. His tears staining his hands as many possibilities raced through his mind; his death.

"Y-you're an Assassin?" A croaked voice with a sniffle as his body continued to shake softly.

"Yes."

"Will you kill me?" A whisper, but she still caught it.

"No."

He looked up, his eyes red and his cheeks flushed as the tears continue to pour out by themselves. Chocolate brown meeting dark blue.

"I will protect you." HIs body stopped shaking. "I will make sure none of the Assassins harm you." Gray immediately knew she was serious as she pressed the elevator button on floor 14. Going backwards, before stopping it again. "But," He stiffen. "You will have to corporate with me if you want to get out of this alive." She placed both arms on the rail as she pushed herself up, placing one foot on the railing towards the left while the other facing the doors.

"W-what are you doing?" Gray asked as he wiped his tears with the back of his right coat sleeve.

"Alzack is inside this building," He froze as he was beginning to get up. "And we need to find a way to corner him or lose him." She said as she removed the ceiling's latch, pushing herself up and out of the elevator. She reached back down in the small hole of the elevator ceiling to extend her arm out, palm open. "Come on."

Gray merrily stared at the hand before grabbing it as he helped her push his body weight up.

* * *

**I'm still accepting OC's.**

**Name, Age, Gender, Appearance, Personality, Code Name, Weapons, and Skills.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc., etc.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess I forgot to mention, this story won't have magic. ZERO magic.**

**This story will be flowing like how real-life is, but same fictional places. :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Victim 2: Alzack**

NORMAL POV:

Once out, he came face to face with close metal doors. It was like being in one giant rectangle metal box with cables thrown in.

"Help me open this." Gray snapped out of his thoughts and helped Lucy open the metal doors. Once open enough to let both of them in, they slipped in one by one. Once that was done, Lucy dragged Gray with her to the nearest fire alarm as he took a scan at his surroundings.

Inside looked like a hotel. Multiple narrow hallways with same colored doors glued to the sides. He felt weird being there.

A ring and a buzz occurred as both froze before turning towards a man who had black hair spiked back with a single stray of hair in front of his forehead and charcoal eyes. He was tan and looked slightly built, a man in his thirties; dressed in simple blue jeans, leather brown jacket zipped half-way up, and a white dress shirt. However, he had a bag slung on him with two holster guns to the side of his hips.

One look.

Charcoal scanning Blonde then Ravenette.

Charcoal glancing at his phone as Lucy stiffened along with Gray.

He glanced back up, confused.

Gray slightly lowered his guard thinking he probably got them confused or something, but Lucy had her guard on high. So, high, she kicked Gray in his ankle. Making him yelp in pain and move down to tend his aching ankle as a bullet hit the wall were his head was once at.

He froze in shock. Forgetting about the pain throbbing his ankle.

He wasn't able to process what happened next, but he was now he's inside an apartment with a screaming family in the living room while the T.V. continued to play a movie. The family ran out of the apartment in fear to see Lucy and Alzack fighting like there's no tomorrow. A crash was what made him look up to see Lucy back flipping the man onto a table, breaking it as his back landed painfully on the dishes.

But she wasn't done.

She continued to hold onto his hand as she tried to stomp on his chest, but him being quick, grabbed a fork that was on the shattered table and stabbed her on her leg. Making her grit her teeth to suppress a scream as she broke his wrist; making him scream in pain.

That crack was what made Gray crawl away from the scene quickly as his back hit something solid. Turning around he saw a door that seemed to lead to a bedroom or bathroom. His heart pounding like crazy as he saw Alzack pulling out his gun and pointed it at Lucy's head as his heart dropped at the sight.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled in horror, making Alzack lose focus on his target to glance at Gray who was beyond terrified.

Thanks to that action, Lucy took the opportunity to grab his gun and squeezed his hand painfully; forcing him to hit the eject button as the cartage of bullets fell onto the soft carpet. Turning around quickly so that her back hit his chest harshly and trying to elbow him in the rib cages while still holding a firm grip on the gun. But, he grabbed her arm before she could hit her mark. Twirled her around forcing him to shoot at the ceiling while doing so, before twirling his gun on his fingers and pulled her forward as he smacked her across the face with his hand-gun.

She fell to the floor with a gasp as he pulled out another gun fully loaded to only fly out of his hands when she twirled around, kicking his feet and sending him tumbling on the floor down on his back. Lucy quickly made her way towards him; sitting on him and tried to beat the living-day-lights out of him to only result in her getting a punched to the abdomen, throwing the air out of her as he grabbed her by the hair before she had time to recover. Punching her again in the stomach as he hold a firm grip on her hair before kicking her to the wall of the kitchen.

Her back colliding on the wall harshly as she spit blood out, seeing stars momentarily.

Alzack stared at his hand that held a few strands of golden hair before letting it drop and getting his gun that was laying on the floor.

_Shit! I need a weapon!_ Her mind screamed as she heard a click and dodge just in time to get a bullet to the shoulder. A rain of bullets followed her as she ducked behind an arm-chair. Its back shielding her from the bullets momentarily as her eyes scanned rapidly for a weapon. _Anything_ that could be useful.

Alzack kept shooting the arm-chair as he pulled another gun; loading it with one hand as he started to take some steps forward shooting with the new one since the other one was empty. Doing the same with the other, Gray took the courage to get up as he stared in horror at where Lucy hid and where Alzack kept shooting as the cushions material and feathers flew everywhere when each bullet pierced its texture.

Each bullet leaving with a _bang_ and a _pang_ when piercing something.

His heart continued to hammer inside his chest as his body shook in fear. His throat running dry. And the words of Lucy earlier, ringing in his mind.

_"All top 20 Assassins of the world are participating inside this Game_._ Only one is left standing... To claim victory of being number one and win 20 million dollars as your reward... This is a death game."_

_This guy and Lucy are willing to do all this to be number one__?_ Gray thoughts shrieked as palms becoming sticky with sweat; watching the scene.

_Stop._ His hand began to reach in front as if trying to grab Alzack. _Stop this._ He took a step forward as Lucy gritted her teeth when a bullet grazed her skin, gripping her silver wares close to her side and hoping for him to stop his assault on her.

"Stop! Stop it!" Gray yelled at Alzack that caused Gray to freeze as Alzack gave him a cold look before directing his gun at him.

His heart drop at the sight.

Alzack began shooting at him when Gray's feet moved by themselves to run to the other side of the wall; shielding him from the bullets as he swore that he just pee on himself. Because of this, Lucy took the opportunity to come out of her hiding spot and throw a kitchen knife at Alzack's back as he sucked in the pain when it dug inside his flesh.

He turned around to only be met with another knife thrown at his left wrist. The pain shooting up his nerves, letting go of his gun as he stumbled back when Lucy began throwing him various knives at him with forks; running while doing so.

Alzack was able to dodge a good few as he begin to run towards her too. His hand reaching behind him; securing a hunting knife.

Unknown to him, Lucy held a butcher knife behind her as she ran to him with a full intention to kill.

Once close enough, he thrust the hunting knife forward as Lucy jumped backwards; avoiding the thrust as she grabbed his arm, breaking it before pulling him forward and throwing a punch to his nose. Breaking it as a sickening crack rung and his scream followed as she kicked him in the stomach; making him stumble back and nearly falling down before rolling to the side to avoid Lucy pounce on him. Her butcher knife stabbing the carpet instead of his chest.

Quickly rolling to the side and getting up, he thrust his good arm to her back as she was nearly sent flying towards the place where Gray once sat in terror. Her face hitting the carpet as she groaned, rolling over to see Alzack running towards her with a gun as he loaded it with a new cartage.

Her eyes widen as she knew she was clearly at the moment defenseless.

Gray just sat there watching Lucy as few droplets of blood stained some parts of her clothes and dried red substance on her lips and chin.

Lucy did the first thing that came into her mind.

When Alzack was close enough, she took the courage to grab his gun as he shoot, hitting her leg as she sucked in the pain and grabbed every ounce of strength flip him over. Breaking the door behind him as some few bits of wood dug into his back and arms; gasping from the pain and the lack of air as Lucy flipped herself with him to land on top of him.

His gun now in her hands.

The gun now pointed at his head.

Cold brown eyes meeting shocked dark eyes.

Dark blue eyes widening as a memory slipped in front of him.

_A man who wore a dark hoodie jacket pointed a gun at his mother who pleaded for her life as little Gray was hiding inside a closet. Holding in his breath as his mother continued to plead. But the man simply stared before letting out a sweet smile as his eyes turn psychotic._

_He shoots._

_Shoots more. And more. And more._

Lucy's eyes looked down at him like a piece of meat with those cold eyes as she slightly smirked.

_No._ His mind screamed as he began to get up.

"Too bad I don't have a rose for you." She clicked the hammer of the gun as the bullet revolver rotated. The bullet setting, ready to be released from its prison.

_No, don't!_ He made a couple of steps forward as Alzack closed his eyes. A tear escaping.

"Bisca... I'm sorry." He whispered out as Lucy pressed the trigger.

"Stop!" Gray yelled, but it was too late. The bullet flew and dug deep inside Alzack's skull as his body fell limb.

Lucy lowered the gun as she sighed, exhausted. A small odd sound sounded on Lucy's phone as she stiffened.

She glanced at her phone that was laying next to the shower to see Alzack's dot vanished.

Indicating he's dead.

"Why did you do that!?" Gray yelled at her as she looked at him blankly. "He- He-" Gray struggled to find words as he tried to block out the images of both his memories and what he just saw.

"He was an enemy."

"You took a life!" He screamed at her as she continued to look at him blankly. "You," He gripped his head as he turned around. Trying to make sense what just happened.

"It's normal to take a life."

His head snapped at her as she looked at him seriously. Those cold eyes gone when it was directed to Alzack. "No it's not! He could have had someone! He was breathing! He had life!"

"Correct, he _had_ life." She emphasized the word _had_ that made Gray look at her in disbelief. "In this game, it is normal to take a life. Especially when I told you, everyone will attack us with full intention to kill."

Gray wanted to protest, but knew she was right. However, that didn't mean he's going to give up in making her change the way she sees things.

Lucy began to get up as she turned to the sink, turning it on as cold water gushed out of the faucet. She began to splash water on her face; getting rid of any sweat and red substance. The water continued to run even when she wasn't using it as she began to look for alcohol to disinfect her bleeding legs; one getting stabbed by a fork and the other getting a bullet. Grabbing a wash clothe and sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, she began to pull out the fork that was embed to her right lower leg. Gasping once it was out, she began to pour alcohol on her wounds; muffling her painful groans with the wash clothe as Gray watched her from the corner he was standing.

That done, she ripped the wash clothe in half to patch her leg. Now, it was the bullet's turn.

"Go find some wash clothes'." She ordered him as he began to move, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Gray could say a tornado just passed by the living and dining room. Everything was a mess. Broken wood, glass everywhere, feathers everywhere, bullet holes everywhere... It looked more like a crime scene. Well, it is a crime scene now. He began to walk to the kitchen as he found a white dish clothe. Taking it and making his way back to the bathroom to see Lucy digging her finger in her left thigh as she looked up panting and biting down the clothe to keep her from screaming out.

Finally, she pulled out the bullet with a sigh as she threw it on the floor before grabbing the alcohol and pouring on her thigh. Another groan as she sucked some air.

Spitting out the wash clothe and placing the bottle of alcohol, she turned to Gray. "Did you find it?" He nodded, handling it to her as she took it.

He continued to watch her as he began to think does she do this all the time? Patch herself back up and live a life full of colors before going back to this dark one? Is this why she doesn't want to open herself too much with people? Scared to see her other side?

Gray was so lost in his thoughts, that Lucy had to pat his shoulder to snap out. He turned to look at her questioning. "Do you need to clean yourself?"

He thought of it. "Yeah... Need to use the restroom."

She nodded. "I'll wait for you at the living room... Don't take too long."

* * *

UNKNOWN POV:

_I wonder if they'll attack me out in public? Here? In front of little kids and civilians passing by? Polices are here once in a while walking around... But then again, we can kill from afar if close combat isn't a great method._ I continued to play with the wires and nitrogen balloon wrapped firmly around with tape, but being careful to not let it pop on me. _I wonder if they've started? I mean, killing of each other..._ I glanced at my phone as it showed my blue dot on the Pegasus Public Park.

I sighed.

_Should I move around or stay here?_

Placing the balloon gently inside my bag along with the others, zipping it up, and swinging the back gently on me. Don't want to risk it getting popped! I began to take a walk around the side-walk as I saw children playing on the swings. Mothers chatting with other mothers or simply keeping a keen eye on their kids. An ice cream stand and a man selling balloons right next to it.

A child begging her mother to buy her an ice cream and a balloon, but her mother wouldn't give in into her daughter's temptation.

Smiling at the sight as I quickened my steps, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket and walking over to the guy selling balloons. "One pink balloon."

The guy looked at me first then gave me my balloon, paying him then turning to the still crying girl as she looked at me startled. Her tears paused as she sniffled, staring at the pink balloon while the mother stared curiously at me. Smiling, I handed her the balloon as the little girl smiled at me.

"What do you say, Asuka?" The mother looked down at her daughter knowingly as she wiped her tears first.

The girl was dressed in a small brown skirt, dark brown cowboy boots, a white blouse buttoned with a red jacket on top, buttoned. A cowboy hat was also set on her daughter's head. Her long straight green hair dancing in the wind and purple eyes waiting patiently for her daughter. A long caramel coat reaching to her mid-thighs, black skinny jeans, and grey ankle boots.

_What a cute family._

"Thank you, mister!" Asuka bowed, holding her balloon tightly to her side as I laughed.

"Don't call me mister. At least, onii-chan." I pat her head as the mother smiled at me. "I feel old when you called me that." I faked a hurt expression as the little girl giggled.

"Here," I glance up to look at the mother rummaging through her purse.

"Oh, no." I backed away with my hands up. "You don't need to." I assured her as she waved me off; taking a step forward.

"Nonsense." She began to pull out a five dollar bill.

"No, you don't need to." I continued again.

"Not hearing it. Here," She handed it to me as I stared at it.

"If I take it... I might buy an ice cream for the three of us." At this Asuka perked up and began shaking her mom's coat. However, the mom stared at me for a while before sighing.

"Alright, you win... Never thought a kid would defy me." I laughed at her as I took the money and ordered three ice creams; one chocolate for Asuka, one strawberry for the mom, and the other vanilla. "Thank you." I smiled, giving her twenty dollars in which she rose an eyebrow.

"Now we're even." She rolled her eyes, taking the money.

A buzz vibrated on my right butt cheek that made me frown. Pulling it out, I saw my blue dot, but a red dot was near me by... Say, twenty miles.

I sighed.

_Just when I thought I can eat my ice cream calmly._

"Is your mom and dad checking up on you?" The mother asked as I sighed again.

"Okaa-san is saying I need to pick up her medicine. See ya' kid!" I pat Asuka's head again as she licked her ice cream happily. "See ya', ma'am."

"Stay out of trouble, kid!" She yelled as I began to run south; towards the red dot as I hurriedly ate my ice cream.

Glancing at my phone, I saw the red dot began moving towards my direction.

_That's right, follow me._ I smirked as I turned a left. Ignoring the police officer as I jumped over the fence and sprint towards the streets and crowds. The wind burning my face, but feeling the pumping adrenaline coursing through my veins as I grinned at the thrill. Shoving the rest of my ice cream inside my mouth and glancing at my phone.

_Oh... He must have a bicycle to be catching up to me quick._ The dot was now six blocks away from me.

A pure smile of glee washed over my face as I nearly shook in excitement. My fingers twitching, my heart hammering.

_I love this thrill!_

I took a sharp right turn to duck over someone's fight as they started to give chase to me for interrupting their fight. I grinned at them as I picked speed up, climbing on a ladder quickly until I reached the roof top of this building. Running to the middle and a quick glance, my opponent was right next to this building.

"No where to run, kid!" I turned to look at the gang's leader with a smirk.

"Sure about that?" I taunted, turning around and picking up every speed I had as I jumped over the building to land on the other side. The gang and the leader looked at me in shock. "Can't do that?"

Anger flickered in the eyes of the leader as he ordered his crew to give chase; all of them running towards me. Glancing at my phone, I saw my opponent now is travelling towards three buildings towards me. _Smart..._ I turned and gave chase.

_Let's see... A gang is following me and I'm making my opponent follow me. Perfect._

Jumping to the next as I continued going forward, not bothering to turn around as I saw a woman with a nice figure wearing glasses standing on the other side of the building's rooftop. A buzz vibrated on my phone as I smirked, putting it away behind my back pocket then jumping down the building as I heard a scream of surprise only to halt when I grabbed a balcony's apartment. Then letting go only to grab another balcony as my body slammed momentarily on its metal. Letting go and repeating the process as I skipped the last one and dropped on my feet by tucking my legs in.

I was about to get up when a body landed next to me.

I stared it at for a while to look up and see the gang at the end of the building's rooftop, staring down at me.

_Guess someone is a pussy to jump down._

Getting up and ignoring the dead body next to me, I turned to look at the woman jump down from the sixteen story building, swinging what looked like a chain scythe; using it like a jump rope as she made her way towards me.

I winked at her and took off on a run.

Climbing over a fence and kicking my feet at the top to land on the ground with a slight crouch, kicking forward and jumping over any obstacles that blocked my way. Once I thought I was far enough, I pulled out my phone to see my target's identity.

_Evergreen Dust, rank 16, code name: Fairy Queen._

_Ah! So you're the infamous Fairy Queen._ I inwardly laughed. _You chose the wrong opponent, lady._

Grabbing a bat that was nicely stuffed inside my bag carefully as I turned another sharp right and stayed there; pressing my back towards the wall. Seeing that my opponent was now an alley way behind me.

The hurried running steps rushing forwards as I placed my bat down. Hitting the cement floor for a bit before getting it ready to my side; grabbing it with both hands and swung it forward when I stepped out of my hiding spot. Her face collided painfully with the wooden bat as she flipped backwards with blood spraying and coloring the wood from her broken nose. Her glasses breaking into pieces as the glass scratched some of her face.

Lowering the bat to my side and kicking her softly to the side to see her knocked out cold.

_Too easy._

Dropping my bat on the ground and dragging her body towards my small hide out. I couldn't believe an Assassin was able to fall for my plan so easily. I thought they'll have more brain power than that!? Guess I was wrong.

Maybe it was because she's a double-digit? Double digits are dumb as fuck. I laughed as I looked at my target's laying form.

Her brown hair sprawled on the floor messy, her small red lips parted as she breathed, her once straight nose broken as blood smeared down her face. She was wearing a black turtle-neck shirt, black leather jacket, dark grey skirt, black tights underneath, and white high-heel shoes. _How on earth can females run in those shoes?_ Shaking my head as I stretched, popping a few bones during the process as I looked at my 'cozy' hide out.

In reality, it was actually an abandon ware house.

Dragging her by the feet as I walked around the warehouse until I reached my 'room'. Throwing the door open and pulling her in, I smiled at the sight.

A lot of machines, gas tanks, and tables of various kinds of things on top stood around the room with a single bath tub filled with water in the center.

"Let's get started."

* * *

**Wonder who's the mysterious guy?**

**You'll see... :)**

**I decided to use Evergreen and kill her off. :D lol So, now I will need three OC's. Same thing.**

**Name, Age, Gender, Appearance, Personality, Code Name, Occupancy, Weapons, and Skills.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello welcome back!^^**

**Answering:**

**DarqueDeth4444: Thank you for your OC! :)**

**MissCreamVanilla: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! x)**

**My computer has fell ill and now i type my stories on the phone. So, this will take a while.**

**But other than that, I still hope you'll like this new chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Victim 3: Evergreen.**

EVERGREEN's POV:

_Bells chiming as the wind blew, creating a beautiful song and birds joining its tune. The sun hidden from the large clouds as its rays tried to penetrate, making the colors look smoky yet beautiful. It was sad and relaxing to look at. The grass continued to sway back and forth softly with the wind as my brown hair continued to fly like the laundry being set to dry outside. The smell of fresh pine trees and cool breeze, the warmth yet cool air brushed against me every now and then._

_It was a perfect day._

_I looked down to see myself wearing a pink and white polka-dot dress with a large pink bow tied around my waist, behind. My white spotless shoes, my hair picked up into a ponytail, and my white chiffon scarf laid next to me... Holding onto it to keep it from flying away._

_I could tell the sun was setting and knew mom should have dinner prepared. But strange thing, my dog, Chubaka, didn't come to advise me; like he always does. Getting up and dusting any grass or dirt from my dress before skipping towards our house. It was a two story house styled like Victorian-modern home. The laundry outside, clipped with clippers as it continued to dance with the wind on the string connected to two poles. _

_Walking up the steps, I saw the door behind the screen door half-way open._

_I frowned. That was new._

_Opening the screen door as I pushed the main door open, letting out a creak. The sound that it made sent chills down my spine, making me turn and leave. But this was my home and that was ridiculous. I took a peek first, seeing the sparkly redwood with a separate brown carpet on the entrance. Some shoes to the sides and a side table with a hanger next to it. Everything was normal... So, why was I feeling somebody is watching me?_

_I walked in, taking off my white shoes first then I walked slowly in. Looking up at our family frames decorating the walls of different size. I reached the kitchen to see the pot in the stove spilling out the contents out while it boiled. Everything in the kitchen is white, tall too._

_Where was mom?_

_I walked around the kitchen, avoiding the contents on the floor that belonged to the pot. A knife was on the floor with a broken glass, but other than that, the kitchen was quiet; minus the stove and boiling pot. Strange... I exited the kitchen and went to the living room slowly and softly; tip-toeing for no reason. But something told me to do that._

_There, the coffee table was shattered. Dad was laying on top of it on his tummy, not moving._

_I cocked my head to the side. What is dad doing?_

_I walked over to him, avoiding the glass from piercing my bare feet and poked him in the shoulder once I was in front of him._

_He didn't move._

_I poked him again. Nothing._

_I frowned and bent down slightly to look at my dad's face. To only see him with eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape with drool and other red stuff escaping from his mouth and tainting our fluffy carpet._

_His face scared me. But his eyes terrified me._

_They were empty and hollow. Unconsciously, I took some steps back to step in something wet and slightly warm. Turning around, I saw my mother lying on our khaki fluffy carpet with red liquid surrounding her. Her eyes wide and open; shock and horror._

_"Mom?" I called. I was confused and didn't understand a feeling telling me to run._

_I heard a click next to me, I turned to look at the source to see a gun pointing at my head. My eyes widening as I took a look at a man with cold eyes. He looked in his thirties, dark black hair combed back, a mustache and little beard stub connecting his bottom lip and chin. He smiled with those cold eyes as I took another step back; his gun following me._

_"Bye." His finger pressing the trigger as the shot rung loud and clear._

I gasped from the nightmare, jolting forward to be met with a sharp pain piercing my chest and arms. Revolting from the pain as I pressed my back towards a cool smooth hard surface on my bare skin.

_Wait, bare?_

My eyes shot open before cursing and closing them back since a sharp light blinded my eyes. Blinking the pathetic tears slipping and adjusting to my surroundings. I saw a room run-down, belonging to some sort of factory or warehouse. The windows... No windows. Everything was dirty and dusty as hell. I tried to get up to only curse as the same pain pierced my skin.

Glancing down, I saw I was in only bra and panties inside a bath tub filled with water to my waist. A small table to the right end of the bath tub; a countdown clock on it. There was wires with thorns straining me down on my chest and arms as it was tied firmly around the bath tub. My left hand taped with duck tape to the side of the bath tub. My phone on my left hand.

"Oh. You're finally awake." I glanced over at a young boy who looked no older than fourteen or fifteen years. He had blonde hair styled a bit messy, his fringe swept to the side; overlapping slightly his eyebrows and striking blue eyes, and flawless pale skin. He was wearing a white hoodie sweater, navy blue skinny jeans, black converse, and black gloves.

Overall, he looked very handsome for a youngster.

"Judging from your face, you still don't know who I am. Go look at your phone, Fairy Queen." He smirked as he leaned on a table; facing towards me as I glared at him.

_This kid is an Assassin?_ I looked at my phone, scrunching my eyes since I can't see far away.

"Oh, my. Did I put it too far?" He cocked his head to the side as my glare deepened. My anger erupting. "Need help?" I ignored him as I heard him snicker. "Here." He came close with some something in front of him as I tried to back away from him, but to no avail. "Relax. I re-created your broken glasses." He assured me as if coaxing a child. Letting him set a new set of glasses with the right prescription.

"Better?" He asked as I ignored him and looked at my phone.

_Eve Tearm, rank 5, code name: Snow._

My blood become cold as my eyes widen. A gasp leaving my lips.

"Shocked?" He asked as I turned to look at him with wide eyes. _This kid is Snow!? A rank 5!?_ "I would be." He continued.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Major shit!_ I kept cursing in my head as I tried to get out of my grasp to only result in me groaning in pain as the thorns of the wires tear at my flesh. Drops of red jewels coloring the water.

"I would stop moving if I were you." He turned around with a smile. A small injection with yellow-honey liquid inside was in his hand, walking towards me. I tried to get away from him as he walked towards me, ignoring the pain and my heart hammering like on speed dial. He paused in front of me, were my left hand was taped. "Did you know I added salt to the water? Those wires around you is alkaline. It is tied to the battery underneath the bath tub that is also powering up this room."

I paused. Staring at his blue eyes that seemed to be very calm than cold.

_Almost like... He's holding no emotion._

The needle of the injection pierced my skin as I winced. Feeing the substance burning my veins as I threw my head back; gasping from the pain as I blinked the tears away.

"I was saving this place for Gambler. Since, I heard he likes games, so I thought about a game for him." He admitted as I heard him walk away.

_Ohmigod! What did he do to me?_

"W-what," I gasped, my left hand gripping my phone tightly and my right hand closing into a tight fist. "What was that?" I choked out.

_My blood! It feels like its on fire!_

"Poison."

I gasped as I felt my oxygen becoming thinner. Grabbing any remaining strength I had, I looked at him standing next to the table were the countdown clock was at. Looking at the clock, it seem to be counting thirty minutes down now.

"Here's how this is going to work." He said as I tried to ignore the sheering pain running through my system. "You have thirty minutes to get out of your restrains before the poison finally kills you off. However, in fifteen minutes, the water will reach to your chest. Thus electrifying you." He explained as I began to throw him every single profanity I know and heard of with my eyes closed. "Don't worry though," I heard him say with a smile. "I'll leave the antidote here next to the clock." I heard something being placed as it rung in this ugly room.

He began to walk. Away from where I was at until I heard him pause.

"Word of advise. I would relax and calm myself before you make the poison speed faster."

"You son of bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" I glared at him as I tried to get out of these things restraining me. He merely smiled softly at the entrance of the room.

"I'll be waiting then." And he left. Leaving me alone in this room.

Screaming as I tried to calm myself.

* * *

LUCY's POV:

"Done?" I asked him as I continued to look at my phone, searching for any targets near me by twenty miles from my location.

"Yeah." I got up, putting my phone inside my pink fluffy jacket and making my way into the bathroom, ignoring Gray as I felt his questioning eyes when I crouched down in front of Alzack's dead body. "U-uh, umm..." I glanced up at him, seeing him flustered as he looked away. I glanced down on me, my pink fluffy jacket zipped to my chest, dark green skinny jeans, a long black sleeveless shirt reaching to my thighs underneath my jacket, and dark grey ankle-length chukka boots. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides a few blood stains and ripped clothes here and there.

"Since I swallowed the thing, did I... U-uh, umm... You know," His blush increased as I finally got the message.

I snickered that caused him to snap his head towards me. Glaring at me with a flushed face.

"It's still on you." The color vanished from his face as he looked stun. "Maybe you need something stronger." I teased as he threw another glare at my direction.

I began to pat Alzack's sides and search inside his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked, standing next to the entrance of the bathroom.

"Searching."

"For what?"

"Money and weapons."

Silence as I finally found his wallet and began to pull out a good amount of cash he had on him.

_Who on earth carries 10,000 dollars on them?_

Grabbing the money and putting it inside my pocket as I let the wallet drop to my side. Pulling out his bag that was slung behind him and zipping it open, I found it stashed with many hand guns and ammo.

_Jesus is on my side._ I smiled, zipping it up and placing it on me.

"This guy had a family." I glance up at him as I saw he had the wallet in his hands. Then showing it to me as I saw him a woman with long green hair next to him. Both of them smiling as their child sat in the middle with a stuffed animal in her hands. Their daughter resembled more of her mother, but she had her father's hair color.

I look up at him with a question mark.

"Doesn't it feel heavy to take something and never knowing what they have?"

I thought about it.

"Never felt it." He looked at me as if trying to break a puzzle.

_Why does he care?__ No one cares about me._

"It's just a job, Gray." He looked at me in disbelief with anger in his eyes. "No strings attached. No nothing." I pushed him out of the way since he was blocking my exit. Leaving the apartment as I heard faint sirens from afar. I paused to see if Gray was following me. He was, but he looked hopeful at the sound of the sirens.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't bother. It won't work." His head snap to me, blinking. "The guy who runs The Game is a very powerful man. He also has some police and cleaners working for him." I continued as I tore off the sign of emergency exit, to scan and plan my escape... With Gray, sadly.

"Cleaners?"

"Forensic, criminologist, you name it. Those that clean up the mess and make it look like an accident. That's why no one knows what's going on behind the scenes." I told him as I found the emergency stairs. Gray continued to follow me as I began to run down the stairs, only to pause at a certain place when I heard rapid runs and orders.

_What floor is this?_ I glanced at the floor level sign. _Floor 13. Yay!_ I thought sarcastically.

"But what about-" I placed my hand on Gray's mouth before he gives us away.

I crouched down slightly to get a better hear on what they were saying; only to get nothing, but muffled sounds.

I peeked at the tiny window of the staircase door that leads to the 13th floor as I saw a man ordering for an officer to stay were he is. When that was done, he left and ran to the elevators, his men waiting for him as they got inside.

_So, they're placing one officer in each staircase, while the rest will go for a wild goose chase. Smart. But only for a regular customer._ Taking off my bag slowly as I felt Gray crouch down next to me, zipping it off and grabbing a hand gun as I placed a silencer at the tip; making sure it was charged before zipping my bag and placing it on me. The silencer gun placed inside my pink fluffy jacket's pockets as I tapped the door softly, but strong enough for the police officer to hear.

I saw him turn around, inspecting the door from where he stood.

I tapped again, forcing him to come forward, but not opening that door.

Another tap, this time on the stairs than the door. He finally opened it as he stepped in, only to be met with his face on the stair rail when I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him on the stair rail... Knocking him out as Gray looked shocked. Not wasting any time, I grabbed his walkie-talkie and ear piece. Cleaning that ear piece before placing it in my ear.

_Eww. I don't want to get an infection!_

_"... Two men are outside of the entrance with the place surrounded! Check the cameras! They couldn't have gotten far!" _

_In the entrance, huh? What about the back?_

"Come on." I grabbed Gray as I began running faster down the stair with Gray in tow.

_"Sir! They're in the staircase! One male the other female! In floor 8- 7! They're now in floor seven!"_ I stopped running as I glanced up to see a camera looking at me.

I glared at it.

"What? What's wrong?" Gray asked breathlessly as he looked around.

_"Right! You all heard him! Move out!"_

Pulling out my silencer gun and shooting at the camera. "Let's go." I growled as we continued running. I saw another camera, I shot it down.

_"Floor 6! The girl is armed, sir! She's shooting all the camera's."_

_"I'm entering floor 2 and going up."_

"Fuck." I cursed as I continued shooting at the camera's then pulling in Gray with me on floor 4; ripping out the emergency stair cases and other routes to get out of before shooting off another camera.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

I look at the elevator, ignoring whatever Gray is telling me as I try to form a plan in my head.

_"I don't see anyone here-"_ A gasp, then, _"Officer Kennedy is down! I repeat, Officer Kennedy is down!"_

_No choice._

Pressing the elevator to go down and waiting for it to come down...

_"Sir! They're now in floor 4! There's a camera dud and I believe they are there!"_

And them tracking us, is not helping my nerves.

The doors open as I pushed Gray in to see a woman pushing a very large cart stacked with dirty towels. She looked at us startled as an idea popped in.

I pointed the gun at her as I walked inside the elevator. The doors closing behind me as I gave her a cold stare. The elevator going up to number 15 instead of down.

_Plenty of time._

"What are you doing!?" Gray exclaimed.

"You are going to listen to me, if you want to live."

* * *

I heard the doors opening, then some shuffles.

"Ma'am. Is it alright we take a look?"

No response.

Or so I thought.

I felt some shuffles of things then a sigh.

"Sorry about that, we are searching for two youngsters. One female, the other male. Did you happen to see them?"

"N-no, sir." The woman said scratchily as she cleared her throat.

A pause.

"Thank you then. Have a good day."

"You too." I heard the woman say.

Something closing, then a small sigh from the woman. I slightly relaxed, but keeping my silencer gun between mines and Gray's chest firmly.

We were currently laying, underneath the piles of dirty towels. Gray at the bottom with me on top of him as I tried to strain my ears for anything fishy. But found none.

"You know," Gray whispered, his cool breath brushing my cheek. "This is kind of awkward."

"It isn't awkward if you make it awkward."

"Easy for you to say..." He mumbled as I turned to look at him... Or underneath me. His face, deep in thought. Those dark blue eyes relaxed yet a tint of confusion.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him softly. He stared at me before closing his eyes.

"Everything."

"Starting from where?"

A pause.

"Starting from how The Game began."

Now the pause was directed to me.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking.

"Alright." He stiffen underneath me. Feeling the pulse pulsing underneath as I stared at his dark blue eyes; enchanting and beautiful.

_But I can never let myself enter that reign._

"I'll tell you when we have more privacy."

He smirked.

"Isn't this private?" He teased.

I stared at him before sighing, placing my head in his chest as I felt him stiffen again. "I'll protect you." I whispered out.

_What gotten into me to say this? Could it be because he's pure and untainted? Innocent? A boy, no- a friend? Dragged into this death game by an Assassin who lost all her honor and pride? Or was it because, I didn't want to lose anyone close to me again? Was he even close to me?_

I began to think back on our middle school and high school days.

To me, he was just that boy who's rival/best friend with Natsu. A boy calm and composed; always keeping that 'cool' profile. A boy who was just a class mate and friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

I made sure not to get attached or let myself open up to people. Because you never know, in the life of an Assassin, you may end up killing off someone close to you if your client asks for it.

A target is a target.

Our one rule of an Assassin.

So... Why didn't I do it?

_He's innocent._

Yes, that may be the case.

The cart stopped. I blinked as I slightly rose my head up startled.

_Damn. I let my guard down! _As an Assassin, this a disgrace to leave yourself open!

Everything started to become much lighter as the cardboard was removed on top of me. Blinking at the bright light and looking at the woman who rose her hands up. "It's okay, it's okay." I took a look at my surroundings as I pointed the gun at her, getting out. Looks like a very large laundry. "We're alone." She continued. I saw from the corner of my eye, Gray got out of the cart as he fixed his clothes and backpack.

Lowering my gun slowly as I eyed the woman. Seeing she isn't going to run, I placed the gun inside my jacket as I pulled out three hundred dollars. "You will keep your mouth shut and will not speak of this." I placed the money in her hand as she nodded quickly. Her eyes wide with fear. "Talk and I'll come for you."

I left her there shaking like a leaf as I motioned Gray to follow me. We began heading towards the back door as I opened it slowly, seeing for any available polices. But saw none. Swinging the door fully open as I continued to pull Gray by me like a child, taking off the walkie-talkie and ear piece and throwing it into a trash can as I walked around many alley ways and trash to get away from the entire building itself.

"So, where are we going?" Gray asked after a while as I started to slow my steps, blending in with the crowd.

"Find a car."

Another stiff.

"Jesus, Gray! You need to relax." I told him, not looking back.

"How can I when you just implied 'we-are-going-to-steal-a-car'!?" He hissed at me.

"Actually, we are going to go borrow one."

Silence.

"Define borrow." I turn to give him a look before refocusing my attention on the streets.

Seeing a parking garage and next to that a business-like building, I smirked. This time I waited for the street to turn green than running blindly forward like last time. Once it turned green, I walked with the crowd as we crossed the street. Finally, reaching the other side, I dragged Gray into the parking garage as I began to scan for any 'nice' looking cars.

"I knew it. We're going to steal." I heard him mumble as I continued to scan.

_BMW, Dodge, Nissan, BMW, BMW, Toyota, Nissan, Ford, Dodge, Nissan, Kia, BMW, Volzwagen... Isn't there any nice cars? _I continued to scan as I stopped dead in front of a gorgeous red sleek lamborgini sports car. Its windows tinted black... _Sexy and perfect._

Even Gray gave it a whistle as I pulled out a portable stake metal to open up cars.

_Sorry baby, I'm going to mess you up just a tiny bit._

The door opened, only it lifted up instead of the side. I looked at it in awe, even when the alarm went off. Sighing, I got down on the passenger seat. Pulling out different colored wires as I cut off the red and white one; killing the alarm as I tied the red and white wire together, starting the car. Closing the door as I got myself comfy then pulling out the car to the side to let Gray in.

Once in, he got himself comfy as he looked around the car. "So, where to?"

"Go look for a hotel... Away from here." I smirked at him.

* * *

**So, do you think Evergreen got out alive? Or is she dead?**

**How do you like dangerous Eve-kun? :) Beware of the top five! They are dangerous as f*ck! O^O lol**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	5. SOPA!

Reason I haven't been updating is because my computer has virus and I don't have enough money to fix it. :(

Anyways, this is very important! And if it is not stopped, I will NEVER update again.

No threat.

SOPA is planning to get rid of FanArts, Fanfiction, FanVideos, etc., and make it illegal. To stop this, these are some easy steps:

1) Type SOPA 2O14 on google.

2) Click the first one! (with the .gov)

3) Sign in or create an account.

4) Follow the steps.

5) Sign for petition!

HELP SPREAD THE WORD!

-lightningpanda


End file.
